Dragoon Exorcist
by Kee1
Summary: Im baaaaaaaaaaack. I've created yet again another demented fanfic.It is not scary and is not demonic at all.It's my Comedy.Read for yourself. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Look I don't own the characters in my story im just using them  
  
  
  
The Dragoon Exorcist  
  
  
  
It all takes place with all the dragoons and Kee at a birthday party of a person none of them know.  
  
  
  
Dart: Why are we here again?  
  
Kongol: Food free  
  
Lloyd: Im not hungry and this 6year old girl is stalking me  
  
(Note: Im using the ones I didn't)  
  
Lloyd leaves as they all watch Kee (that's meeeeee) stuff his face with cake and soda  
  
Shana: Your gonna get sick  
  
Kee: Im aware of that (BURP)  
  
Meru: Burping contest (BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP)  
  
Kee: (shoving cake into his mouth and flipping Meru off) NO!  
  
Haschel: Odd people these are  
  
Miranda: Rose you stupid witch, stop cutting your wrist  
  
Rose: Sorry. Im bored  
  
(Note: Don't flame me for that I was bored)  
  
Suddenly Kee stops and goes into a stiff trance as soon as the Barbara Strizand music starts  
  
Kee: Im gonna get majorly sick  
  
Kee starts peeing and "Making gravy (wink wink)" on the floor  
  
Lady: NOOOOOOO that was my one-of-a-kind rug you little . . .  
  
Before she could say anything else Kee vomits a jet of puke blowing the lady way  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dart: We better take him home before he pukes on someone else  
  
Later at the home in Donau Kee is tied to his bed  
  
Kee: (Twisting head in circles) MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Albert is sitting there paying attention to the words on his stomach  
  
Albert: Dart, come quick!!!!  
  
Dart: What is it?  
  
Albert: Look on his stomach it says something  
  
They look on his stomach and it says, "Bring me Pepto-Bismol me stupid-ass"  
  
Dart: Hmmmmmmmm I wonder what it means  
  
Albert: I thinks its satanic  
  
Kee: ROSE!!!!!!!!!!! BRING ME ROSE!!!!!!  
  
Kongol throws Rose and she lands by the bed  
  
Rose: What is it?  
  
Kee: The others are dumb now bring me Pepto-Bismol!!!!!!!  
  
Rose: Im calling the exorcist  
  
Later  
  
Priest: Where is the demonic child?  
  
Miranda: Follow me  
  
As she walks him into the room, the collection of beast wars (Note: You make fun of me for this and I will make you spend an eternity in the pink section of a toys r us) they are all saying "Medicine".  
  
Kee: Does no one understand me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????  
  
Priest: The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you the. . .  
  
Kee: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!  
  
Kee punches you priest then starts talking in a Barbara Strizand voice  
  
Kee: Does no one understand me!?  
  
All: Ummmmmmmm . . . no?  
  
Kee: UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A ghost that looks evil pops out of Kee's mouth  
  
Ghost: I am the ghost of Barbara Strizand and I possessed this hyper idiot to get some Pepto-Bismol but no one understands me  
  
Kongol: No wonder he weirder than usual  
  
Ghosts: I'll be back I always do  
  
Kee: No you won't  
  
Ghost: Yeah. Your right  
  
The ghost leaves but farts before taking off  
  
Kee: Im hungry (Starts running in circles)  
  
All: NO FOOD FOR YOU!  
  
Kee: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . .  
  
Kee sends them all to Chuck E. Cheeses to be forever surrounded by those creepy Umpa-Lumpa's  
  
More food for me!!  
  
Later  
  
Kee: Im bored  
  
Kee sends them back and they're all terrified and then they stop  
  
Dart: How did you do that??  
  
Kee: Im the author I can do whatever I want  
  
Haschel: Why did you make us come back??  
  
Kee: Because its more fun to torture you than to let those creepy Umpa- Lumpas do all the work  
  
All dragoons: Ok  
  
Kee: COOKIES!!! COOKIE!!!! COOKIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the dragoons give Kee cookies that way he doesn't send them back  
  
Kee: Im gonna get major diarrhea again  
  
Kee starts peeing and "making gravy" again  
  
All dragoons: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
How did ya like it? 


End file.
